


Drama Queen

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [133]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flu, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, Yuri is a good friend, emeto, stomach flu, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuri takes care of Mila when she gets sick.





	Drama Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on my sneezehq tumblr to indulge my love of Mila and Yuri's friendship. Enjoy!

This is such a great request! I’ll write any of the YOI characters, and Mila deserves more love. I love her and Yurio’s relationship!

“I think I’m dying,” Mila groans from where she’s lying curled on the bathroom floor.

Yuri, standing awkwardly in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest, rolls his eyes. “Stop being so dramatic.”

“I’m serious, Yuri. I need you to write me a will!” Before she can say anything else, she’s cut off with another heave and has to lean over the toilet. Yuri rubs her back and holds her long red hair out of her face while she spits bile into the toilet.

“You done?” Yuri asks, when she finally stops gagging and dry heaving and slumps against him, thoroughly exhausted.

“I imagine death so much it feels like a memory,” is all he gets in reply.

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Yuri sighs, rising from where he’s crouched next to her. He wets a washcloth and fills a glass with water, and hands them both to her. “Here, you got some vomit in your hair. And you need to drink some water.”

“Well aren’t you a gentleman,” Mila says dryly, carefully sitting up to accept the cloth and water. “Seriously, though, thank you Yuri.”

“It’s nothing, really,” Yuri says, his cheeks going pink. “I owe you for taking care of me last week. I’m sorry you caught this from me.”

“It’s not your fault, Yuri. I wasn’t about to leave you alone when you were that sick.” She smirks at him, and there’s a devious glint in her eyes despite the obvious exhaustion. “I’m sure you’ll make it up to me!” she chirps, sounding way too bright for someone with the stomach flu.

Yuri groans but smiles despite himself. “If you’re done puking, drama queen, let’s go back to the living room. I’m bored of sitting around in the bathroom.”

“That sounds like a good plan, Yuri. We can watch rom coms and do each other’s nails!”

“You’re not painting my nails, Mila,” Yuri says instantly. “But fine, I’ll watch your stupid movies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
